


Oye como va

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack tbh, I tried to keep this under 1000 words ):, I've never been to Manchester in my life, It's so hard to say chips instead of fries, M/M, Self indulgence because I just wanted to imagine Pep in shorts and a backwards baseball cap, fluff i guess?, mandatory fish n' chips reference, no plot tbhhhhh. just shy of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s sunny in Manchester.</p><p>  <em>Pep and Luis meet up during international break</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oye como va

**Author's Note:**

> WHY CAN'T I WRITE ANYTHING UNDER 1000 WORDS I WANTED TO WRITE A CUTE FICLET
> 
> Sorry if it's vague, I wanted to keep it short. It was gonna be way long without saying much more so I cut out a lot from it.
> 
> Anyways, the setting is like those places in outdoor outlet malls by a food kiosk where there's a whole bunch of tables in the middle of a courtyard surrounded by a whole bunch of stores. Time: Late Aug/early Sept international break 16/17 season. Also, I told myself to hold back from the Pep and Luis stuff, but here we are. (Also Claudio's transfer rumor's, Pep's first win, the Super Cup, and I found out that some of my favorite fic writers have deleted have me Feeling Some Sort Of Way).
> 
> Unbeta'd!! (it's almost 5 am prime writing crack fic time)
> 
> P.S. I was listening to [Celia's version of the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9HwpFdC6tE) when I finally decided to write this fic, hence the title.

It’s sunny in Manchester.

Luis almost can’t believe it. Sitting outside seemed like a good idea, especially since he could finally indulge and get some chips while he waited, but shade the table’s umbrella provided could only do so much to ward off the heat. This also meant that he couldn’t tease Pep about England’s constant rain over Skype much longer. Still, there were a few puffy clouds dotting the sky and Luis hopes that they’ll prove him right, or at least float over and cover the sun for a bit.

It’s hot in Manchester.

No one stays inside on a nice day, which means that almost all of the city is braving the heat along with Luis. Trying to go unnoticed is hard enough and Luis hopes no one will pay much attention to another person enjoying the weather.

Luis is so wrapped up in making sure that no one recognizes him that he almost doesn’t notice Pep when he approaches. Although, it’s not just Pep’s seemingly sudden arrival that takes him by surprise, but his outfit. Clad in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts, Pep was doing his best impression of walking _Nike_ Tennis advertisement complete with a baseball cap, thus rendering him unrecognizable to the unsuspecting eye.

Luis was still trying to get used to the idea of Pep in _shorts_ off the field when Pep sat down in the chair next to him.

“You’re here early,” Pep points out in place of a greeting while reaching across the table to steal some of Luis’ chips, effectively pulling Luis from his thoughts.    

“I thought you aren’t allowed to have those,” Luis responds, though he wasn’t complaining. They had too much vinegar anyways, but he didn’t want to throw them out.

Luis earns a glare for his troubles. Even if he couldn’t clearly see Pep looking at him through his sunglasses, the unimpressed tilt of his lips send the message clearly enough. It was a bit of a letdown to not receive the full force of Pep’s _you-think-you’re-so-funny-Luis-Enrique_ look, but Pep soon remedies this by saying “Hilarious,” in his most sarcastic tone.

Luis feels his lips curling into a smile almost involuntarily, “I’m just looking out for you.” At this, Pep lets out an exasperated sigh and tries to fix Luis with a vaguely intimidating look, either the _knock-it-off-or-I’ll-slap-you_ or the _Lucho-I’m-one-second-away-from-walking-away_ glare.

“Good flight?” Pep asks, deliberately ignoring Luis.

“Hmm, yeah,” Luis hums, momentarily distracted watching Pep lick some salt off his thumb. “My arms don’t even hurt.”

“Idiot,” Pep mumbles under his breath and Luis can almost feel him roll his eyes.

“What can I say?” Luis smirks, leaning forward, “I’m just that good.” Pep’s own response of “Yeah, I bet,” turns into an indignant yelp after Luis grabs his cap. Luis was itching to take the cap and wear it himself, but knows he can’t. Instead, he turns the cap backwards and places it back on Pep’s head. They’re both holding the hat, at one point, fingers brushing as Luis pulls away. Though, it's mostly due to the fact that Pep’s making sure his cap doesn’t fall off, not in approval.

Luis gestures towards Pep with a nod instead of offering an apology, “You should’ve worn a sleeveless shirt.”

Their brief tousle made Pep’s aviators slide down his nose and Luis is faced with Pep’s exasperated glare to its fullest for the first time that day. “Eh, and what about you?”

“Aw, you could’ve just asked,” Luis coos, reaching over to pull Pep into an awkward half-hug that turns out to be Luis mostly cradling Pep’s head against his shoulder at an angle that was hell on both of their necks. Still, Pep leans a bit into Luis’ touch, though, not before letting out an annoyed huff. Luis is a little surprised, but more than happy to ignore how the corner of the table was poking him in the ribs and how frame of Pep’s glasses dug into his shoulder until he realized that Pep’s only using him as leverage to reach Luis’ soda.

“Hey!” Luis exclaims, abruptly letting go of Pep with a startled chuckle. Pep doesn’t even have the gall to look guilty when he turned back to Luis as he placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

“Do you know how much salt was on those things?” They were both awful at apologizing.

He does.

Luis reaches over to grab the cup to hand it to Pep, “Who’s your sponsor, Coke or Pepsi?” Greeted by silence, he assumes that Pep has no idea or that he doesn’t care. Even so, when Pep takes the cup from Luis’ hand he adjusts his grip, careful to splay his fingers to cover most of the logo. “Y’know, if someone does manage to take a picture of you, right now, with the wrong cola, it’ll be the least of your worries,” Luis mumbles, hinting at the gravity of their situation like it wasn’t a constant, niggling thought at the back of their minds.

Pep shrugs and can’t meet Luis’ eyes since Luis quickly turned to survey their surroundings for a second time. The silence weighs heavily on their table for a few minutes until Luis hears Pep snicker. “Is someone wearing a Zlatan jersey?”

Luis feels a familiar sinking feeling creep into his stomach before the back of his neck starts to heat in embarrassment. He must’ve made a noise or something at the kid that just walked by because when he turns back to Pep he’s greeted with more laughter. That’s when Luis realizes his lip automatically curled back into a snarl at the sight of the red shirt and he’s almost certain he growled a bit, too.

At least Pep is still grinning when he leans forward to place his hand on the nape of Luis’ neck. Luis was close enough to see the faint red mark on Pep’s nose that showed that his glasses were a bit too small. “You don’t have to defend my honor,” is all the warning Pep gives before he pulls Luis into a kiss. Pep tastes like vinegar, though Luis doesn’t have much time to think about it before something sharp knocks against the bridge of his nose. They jump apart and Pep’s laughing again because somehow Pep’s sunglasses were jostled during the kiss and managed to hit them both.

“We should leave, anyways. I’m hot.” Pep chuckles while taking his sunglasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. “You packed enough stuff for a night, right?”

Luis mimes Pep’s actions, trying – and failing – to hide a fond smile behind his hand. “Or two or three.”

**Author's Note:**

> School starts soon and I'm not looking forward to it and it's been a long time since I've written, right? Also, I never call Luis "Lucho," I'm sorry. Anywhos, thanks for sticking with me this far, enjoy the pictures I've linked to bellow!
> 
> 1.) [The first thing I pictured when I thought about Pep in a baseball cap.](http://estaticos01.marca.com/imagenes/2012/02/14/futbol/equipos/barcelona/1329230833_extras_portada_1.jpg)  
> 2.) [Jorts.](http://i.imgur.com/XwfFi.jpg)  
> 3.) [He waxes.](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_X0Qx2lm2ufc/SlCZ9GID42I/AAAAAAAACNo/lXQnOARRBEw/s320/Pep+27.jpg)  
> 4.) MANDATORY[ 1992 PICTURES](http://www.elcincocero.com/images/Articulos/Mi_seleccion/Seleccion/2016/03_Marzo/06_Espana_Colombia1992/galeria_Espana_JuegosOlimpicos1992.jpg)  
> [ BECAUSE OLYMPIC SPIRIT](http://cloud10.todocoleccion.online/carteles-futbol/tc/2015/01/04/12/47041096.jpg)  
> (look at [this picture of Luis in RM in '92](http://images.cdn.fourfourtwo.com/sites/fourfourtwo.com/files/styles/inline-image/public/enrique_real_madrid_1.jpg?itok=RoEH3bti) man, oh man)
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> (Also everyone's always welcome to hit me up on tumblr!!)


End file.
